Indécendre
by Piabehe
Summary: Il la regardait, défiant et un peu crâneur, comme il l'était dans ses souvenirs. Elle le toisait, le jaugeait hargneusement sous le givre de ces cils. Masqués par un voile de fumée, il l'embrassait et elle brûlait, dissipée en volutes douces et en cendres ardentes.
1. Chapitre un - Cachés du soleil

**C'est pleine d'émotion que je viens ici aujourd'hui. Cela fait bien plus d'un an que je n'ai pas commencé de fiction... Honnêtement, je pensais ne plus y arriver. Or, je suis là, et c'est bien une fanfiction que je vous présente ! Du Miraxus en plusieurs chapitres, eh oui m'sieurs dames !**

 **Théoriquement, cette fiction ne contient pas de passages olé, olé (sauf petit lime innocent), mais c'est mal me connaître de me demander de vous l'assurer. Enfin bon, lisez en toute sécurité, si je change d'avis, ça sera notifié !**

* * *

 _Chapitre un – Cachés du soleil._

Pleine d'enthousiasme, Fairy Tail palpitait en cette courte après-midi d'hiver. Les chants paillards ébranlaient les oreilles des mages, et les fausses notes arrachaient quelques hideuses grimaces. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, la vie semblait suspendue, plus active que jamais, comme si chaque drame personnel était mis de côté, écarté pour mieux s'engorger de cette courte réalité.

Mirajane apportait diverses boissons chaudes aux quidams qui la hélaient, toujours souriante et attentionnée, quand bien même elle avait affaire à de parfaits étrangers. D'une bonté qu'on côtoyait trop peu, ses yeux partageaient une chaleur réconfortante à travers le froid de la saison, et ses gestes s'allongeaient pour convenir aux plus nombreux.

La paume poussée vers le plafond, elle retenait un plateau débordant de liquides fumants au-dessus de sa tête en glissait d'une démarche chaloupée entre les tables chargées. Elle eut une vague pensée sombre en voyant tout ce qu'elle aurait à débarrasser, mais chassa cette préoccupation d'un sourire aimable aux attablés qu'elle approchait.

Mirajane faisait irruption dans le récit rocambolesque de sa petite sœur qui narrait une intrigante course-poursuite à la Raijinshü et à leur chef. Elfman accompagnait son histoire de quelques détails pétillants, sans atténuer le prestige de ses actions face aux monstres qui les poursuivaient — et sans lâcher une seule fois Ever Green du regard.

La tenancière se racla la gorge pour obtenir un poil d'attention, et abaissa son plateau au niveau de la surface de bois. Les plus pressés — Bixrow, qui était rigoureusement attentif aux paroles de la cadette, et Ever Green qui mourrait de froid dans son épais manteau — se saisir de leurs tasses avant même qu'elles ne touchent la table, et le reste de la tablée attendit patiemment que la barmaid fasse le service.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la plus jeune Strauss arrivait au moment où elle s'apprêtait à affronter les monstres dans une lutte sans merci. Mirajane allait s'en aller pour vaquer à ses occupations lorsque Lisana lui agrippa le poignet en lui murmurant :

« Reste juste un instant, s'il te plaît Mira. »

Face une demande si charmante, elle ne put qu'obtempérer, et s'assit sur le bord du banc, en prenant le cours de l'histoire. L'opaline souriait lorsque sa cadette exagérait la réalité, s'effarait lorsqu'elle tentait d'instaurer un suspens ou riait de bon cœur lorsqu'elle admettait certaines de ses maladresses ; c'était des habitudes de grande sœur qui lui avaient toujours collé à la peau, et dont elle ne voulait pas réellement se débarrasser.

La narration de la Strauss coulait jusqu'aux oreilles amusées des mages attroupés, et se termina presque trop subitement. Alors que la tenancière allait se lever pour reprendre ses occupations après un sourire à sa fratrie, Luxus la devança et lâcha :

« Je monte. »

Un poil curieuse, Mirajane fut tenter de lui demander pourquoi, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il se dirigeait d'ores et déjà vers l'escalier, glissant sa carrure massive entre les rembarres avec une agilité étonnante.

En voyant que la jeune femme ne lâchait pas son supérieur des yeux, Fried glissa doucement :

« Il va fumer à l'étage, pour ne pas nous déranger. »

La réaction de la tenancière fut tout à fait inhabituel. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en un trait circonspect, et ses doigts blanchirent, rétractés sur le rebord de la table en chêne. Elle ne lâcha pas le blond du regard tout le temps que dura son ascension, et même après, ses yeux gardaient un éclat préoccupé.

« Mira ? » Appela doucement sa cadette.

Immédiatement, la barmaid retrouva une expression composée et sereine, pour adresser un petit sourire à sa sœur avant de quitter le cercle. Elle reprit son plateau en main, et accourut jusqu'à la cuisine pour rattraper sans mal le petit retard qu'avait occasionné la discussion.

* * *

« Tu fumes trop. »

La phrase revenait, de plus en plus récurrente, articulée par différentes bouches, mordue du bout des dents avec un dégoût à peine réfréné. On le regardait, contrarié, alors qu'il se réfugiait dans la nappe de fumée qui l'entourait ; on grommelait, il ignorait, et l'atmosphère retrouvait un calme alourdi.

Cette fois, c'était le carillon doux de Mirajane qui le réprimandait, et son souffle n'était qu'un soupir parmi la brume âcre qui l'entourait. Sa main tentait d'écarter les volutes qui s'accrochaient à sa chevelure de givre, et son nez se fronçait en une grimace peu séduisante.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Tes poumons ont déjà assez souffert. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire dédaigneux ; elle l'ignora. La tenancière cherchait à appuyer son argumentation alors qu'il aspirait un poison addictif, mais ne trouvait pas les mots pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. L'air s'était coloré d'un blanchâtre irrespirable, et le désintérêt de Luxus décourageait incroyablement la jeune femme.

Finalement, d'une démarche souple, elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre où filtrait une lumière délayée, et poussa le carreau. La vitre opposa une légère résistance, avant de pivoter dans un craquement face à la force du démon. Le froid mordit les poignets de la jeune femme ; celle-ci tenta de dissimuler sa grimace derrière un sourire satisfait. Elle inspira une timide goulée d'air glacial, puis se détourna pour le jauger du regard.

« Si tu veux fumer, fais-le près de la fenêtre. »

Luxus décroisa ses jambes sur la table et écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier en faïence verdâtre — une des choses les plus laides qu'il avait vu à la guilde. Ses yeux d'or se levèrent ensuite vers Mirajane qui attendait sa réponse près de l'ouverture, décidée jusqu'au bout des ongles : s'il devait fumer, il aurait froid.

Agacé par la scène qu'elle lui faisait, il dodelina vaguement de la tête pour lui signifier son accord, et plaça son casque sur ses oreilles.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à redescendre, elle lâcha simplement :

« Tu videras ton cendrier toi-même. »

Puis elle entreprit de s'enfuir en pressant sa foulée pour atteindre les escaliers. Bien malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à atteindre les marches comme elle l'avait prévu, le frottement éclatant d'un éclair explosa sur son trajet, et Luxus lui faisait face.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à me faire chier aujourd'hui ? » Siffla-t-il.

L'homme était en colère, et il faisait de son mieux pour impressionner l'objet de son agacement — en exagérant sa carrure au-dessus de la menue Mirajane.

Un calme exceptionnel engourdissait Fairy Tail ; le déplacement du mage dans un crépitement électrique avait fait beaucoup de bruit, et tout le monde était attentif à ce qu'il se tramait.

Mirajane, bien consciente qu'elle devait soigner sa réponse si elle ne voulait pas avoir à utiliser ses pouvoirs, cherchait une justification convenable à ses actions. Avec l'ouïe particulièrement dérangeante des dragons slayers, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à des confidences dans ces conditions.

A ses risques et périls, elle se rapprocha de l'imposant mage, et dans un murmure à peine audible, déclara :

« Je t'ai vu hier soir. »

Une surprise véritable repoussa l'homme vers l'arrière, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, l'annonce était percutante et il savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Luxus blêmit. Pour le plus grand étonnement de Mirajane, il arborait un teint blafard, comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu — pas même lorsqu'il était malade.

« A qui l'as-tu dit ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la supplique, aussi bas qu'il le pouvait afin que seule Mirajane puisse l'entendre.

Elle allait lui répondre lorsqu'une voix singulièrement grave l'interrompit.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le maître les regardait suspicieusement, alerté par l'éclat du tonnerre qui avait fait vibrer la salle et qui l'avait poussé à sortir de son bureau. La situation ne lui semblait pas catastrophique, mais avec ces deux là, un brin de tension pouvait mener à un cataclysme.

Lorsque Mirajane le rassura d'un « on ne fait que discuter. » et d'un sourire, il se rembrunit. La jeune femme n'attendit pas son départ pour se soustraire au dialogue et contourna le colosse avant de descendre les escaliers avec sa retenue habituelle.

Un simple regard à l'assemblée invita les mages à reprendre leurs activités sans se soucier de leur bruyant échange et Mirajane retourna derrière son comptoir, suivie par l'effluve âcre et entêtante de la cigarette.

Makarof regardait son descendant avec contrariété. Luxus jeta une œillade au-dessus de son épaule, où la démone avait disparu, et n'y trouva que le ramdam quotidien. Dans un grognement mécontent, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tirant une chaise au passage, et s'affala dans le froid, briquet déjà en main. Il tâtait ses poches à la recherche d'un paquet de clopes lorsque son grand-père s'approcha de lui pour demander :

« Il se passe quelque chose avec Mirajane ? »

Il coinça un cylindre au coin de ses lèvres et l'enflamma. Dans une brume opaque, il répondit :

« Que dalle... »

Le maître attendit un instant, dans l'expectative de quelques précisions, avant de comprendre qu'elles ne viendraient pas lorsque le dragon se mit à fumer sans se soucier de lui. Il se détourna alors, d'une démarche douce sur ses petites jambes trapues.

« Tu fumes trop, Luxus. » Grommela-t-il.

Le dragon l'ignora en regardant l'extérieur glacé. Il s'apprêtait à alléger sa cigarette, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son cendrier sur la table, plus loin. Il eut un soupir excédé, et, las, se releva.

Le monde se dressait véritablement contre lui.

* * *

Mirajane sifflotait un air populaire en passant un chiffon humide sur la dernière table qui demandait à être briquée. Les épaules nouées par la fatigue, son enthousiasme n'en baissait cependant pas, et la chanson qu'elle relâchait l'aidait à forger sa détermination.

Lorsqu'elle jugea la surface suffisamment propre, elle se redressa et étira ses muscles meurtris par l'effort de la journée. Puis, dans un mouvement souple, se retourna pour rejoindre l'arrière du comptoir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Luxus, cigarette au bec, en train de s'activer à son poste ! La jeune femme se stoppa une seconde, le temps de réaliser sa présence ; la mélodie qui bruissait de ses lèvres s'arrêta et le dragon releva la tête.

« Tu n'es pas parti avec la Raijin ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, sur un ton bien loin du conflit matinal.

L'homme se retourna pour saisir une bouteille en hauteur, et annonça simplement :

« Je leur ai demandé de rentrer sans moi. »

Mirajane s'approcha prudemment du bar, qu'elle contourna pour rejoindre le dragon. Elle jeta son tissu humide dans la panière prévue à cet effet, avant de se laver les mains, sans jamais oser répondre à son interlocuteur. L'homme se servait un verre, et lui demanda silencieusement si elle en voulait en lui proposant la bouteille. Elle refusa d'un signe du menton.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu hier soir ? »

Mirajane fit la moue face à la question, et presque nerveusement, attrapa un torchon pour le replier sur lui-même en petits carrés méticuleux.

« Je t'ai vu chez le buraliste du quartier... »

L'homme s'était figé, cloué par la vérité criarde et douloureuse ; la journée entière il avait prié pour qu'elle l'ait aperçu autre part, dans d'autres conditions, là où il pourrait nier et se rétracter. Mais non, elle avait assisté à ce léger moment de faiblesse où il avait explosé.

* * *

 _Mirajane marchait doucement_ , en prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur les pavés verglacés de la ruelle. Sa démarche était lente, hésitante, particulièrement prudente alors que la température ambiante lui ordonnait de se presser — afin de trouver le confort doucereux de son lit et de sa couverture épaisse.

Ses semelles crissaient sur le trottoir humide et la nuit lui offrait un calme sinistre. L'écharpe relevée sur son nez, Mirajane avançait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les quelques mèches opalines qui sortaient de son bonnet caressaient ses joues pâles et un nuage de buée se formait au bout de ses lèvres à chaque expiration.

Elle était frigorifiée, et sa démarche trop prudente faisait grimper son impatience. L'opaline n'avait envie que d'une chose : une immense chaleur qui l'absorberait toute entière. Elle était encore à quelques rues de chez elle, et cette longueur qui lui restait à parcourir était une véritable épreuve.

De façon tout à fait inhabituelle, la jeune femme grommela avant d'accélérer légèrement la foulée. Ses pas glissaient sur les pavés verglacés, mais elle ne se décourageait pas, le regard fixé sur son trajet. Bien malheureusement, Mirajane avait beaucoup moins d'équilibre qu'elle ne le prétendait sur le trottoir lissé par le froid, et l'inévitable moment de la glissade finit par arriver.

Dans un couinement de surprise étouffé, la mage s'affala sur le sol, avachie sur son séant dans une position qu'elle espérait sans spectateur. Son écharpe avait glissé et exposait son nez à une froidure cruelle, si bien que Mirajane fronça son visage en une moue mécontente.

Elle tenta ensuite de se relever, mais sans trouver d'appui, elle ne réussissait qu'à s'effondrer davantage. Jetant son dévolu sur un réverbère à quelques pas de cela, elle s'y traîna piteusement, et s'agrippa à la colonne d'acier comme une désespérée. L'immaculée allait se remettre sur ses pieds, lorsque la clameur d'une voix familière attisa sa curiosité maladive.

Ses yeux se tournèrent de l'autre côté de la rue, et à la lumière d'une échoppe, Luxus apparut, foudroyant de colère. Les sons étaient étouffés par les vitres du magasin, mais Mirajane percevait clairement les pulsions électriques qui voguaient vers elle depuis le dragon. Comme les battements effrénés de son cœur, les murmures de ses pouvoirs déchaînés peinaient à se contenir, et la jeune femme craignait qu'il ne les libère entièrement. Il devait avoir plongé dans une haine sans pareil pour être sur le point de briser sa maîtrise.

Strauss se prépara à intervenir.

Mais Luxus se dirigea subitement vers la sortie. La porte s'ouvrit dans le tintement furieux d'une clochette, et l'homme grommela en s'extirpant de la boutique. Sans s'arrêter, il s'emmitoufla promptement dans son manteau et attaqua son trajet d'un pas rapide, sans voir Mirajane.

Pourtant, il aurait dû la voir, avachie dans la lumière d'un réverbère, excessivement accrochée au poteau de métal. Ses sens particulièrement aiguisés étaient suffisamment perfectionnés pour trouver âme qui vive dans un large rayon, alors à une si proche distance, la jeune femme aurait dû être révélée. Or, il ne l'avait pas remarquée, et Mirajane s'inquiétait de ce qui enraillait ses capacités.

En se redressant, l'opaline pinça les lèvres en s'interrogeant. L'envie de traverser la route pour poser une ou deux questions était mordante, mais quelques scrupules quant à l'intimité du mage entachaient sa curiosité. Ses tergiversions la faisaient tanguer d'un point de vue à l'autre, si bien qu'elle resta immobile de longs instants. Le froid finit par avoir raison d'elle, et la jeune femme traversa la rue de quelques enjambées prudentes.

Avec une délicatesse presque grotesque après le passage du blond, elle tira la porte vitrée de l'enseigne, en se disant qu'elle faisait cela avant tout pour la sécurité de Drear.

« _Je suis désolé, nous sommes fermés !_ » Stridula une voix perçante.

Le petit homme qui émergeait de derrière le comptoir semblait essoufflé et complètement paniqué. Son visage rouge se crispait en une grimace effarée, et ses yeux écarquillés toisaient l'arrivante avec appréhension. Il semblait évidemment sur la défensive, ce fut pourquoi Mirajane commença d'une voix douce.

« _Je voudrais simplement vous poser une question, monsieur._

 _— S'il s'agit de cigarette que vous voulez, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous !_ » Argua-t-il, mauvais.

La tenancière jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et souffla aussi doucement que possible :

« _L'homme juste avant..._ (Son interlocuteur se tendit.) _Il voulait des cigarettes ?_ »

Le magasinier hocha frénétiquement de la tête tout en faisant un pas en arrière. Même sans perception magique, il avait senti le danger et se méfiait naturellement de l'inconnu. Il fallait dire qu'un grand blond baraqué, le visage coupé par une cicatrice, n'inspirait pas une confiance écrasante.

« _Très bien, merci._ » Acheva-t-elle poliment.

Elle se détourna et retrouva la saison mordante. En jetant un regard circulaire elle découvrit une rue vide et glaciale, _et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle._

* * *

Luxus se servait un deuxième verre alors que son interlocutrice achevait le résumé des évènements de la veille.

Elle avait évidemment omis de lui préciser qu'elle était allée poser des questions au commerçant pour saisir l'objet de sa colère, et avait remplacé cela par une puissance vocale bien supérieure à ce qu'elle était réellement.

Cependant, ses mains tremblaient légèrement — Mirajane ne savait si s'était de colère, de honte ou d'une autre raison qui lui était étrangère — et son regard ne s'était pas tourné une seule fois vers elle

Un calme plat prit place dans la guilde assombrie. L'homme vida son godet d'une traite, puis fit claquer le verre contre la surface polie du comptoir, ce qui arracha à la barmaid un sursaut. Finalement, ses prunelles sévères se posèrent sur elle, et l'opaline y décela l'éclat d'une fureur particulièrement violente.

Par réflexe, elle recula d'un pas, en pestant qu'il se trouve lui aussi de ce côté du bar — elle aurait sincèrement aimé qu'une séparation raisonnable se mette entre eux.

« Mirajane, je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas crié si fort. » Vitupéra-t-il en se versant un autre verre. « Et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as dû fouiner. »

La jeune femme pinça des lèvres en le fixant, et maudit cette facilité avec laquelle il perçait ses mensonges. Il avait cette capacité à voir au delà de son parfait jeu d'actrice, qui pourtant était totalement hermétique.

L'homme lui jeta un regard furtif, empli de désapprobation et de fureur. Mirajane pestait de ne plus s'autoriser à lui sauter à la gorge ; plus jeune, elle ne se serait pas gênée, et elle lui aurait déchiré les entrailles d'une force meurtrière. Mais elle avait grandi. Maintenant, elle était douce, diplomate et pleine de bon sens — enfin, c'est bien ce qu'elle voulait faire croire.

La tenancière finit par soupirer, se retourna pour se soustraire à une potentielle œillade et avoua piteusement :

« Oui, je suis allée lui parler. (Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :) Mais c'est bien parce que je m'inquiétais.

— Déconne pas Mira...

— Tu ne m'as pas sentie, Luxus. »

La phrase sonnait avec une gravité grotesque aux oreilles du dragon. Narquois, il répondit :

« Parce que j'aurais dû ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! Luxus, j'étais face à toi et tu ne m'as pas vue ! »

Il sembla comprendre subitement. Ses iris dorés fixèrent le vide un instant, comme s'il dessinait des conclusions aux faits proposés par Mirajane, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'opaline et il paraissait bien plus calme.

Le silence se poursuivit ainsi, sous des œillades prononcées qui n'exprimaient que très peu, et la véracité cruelle de la situation. L'immaculée espérait que son argumentaire fasse convenablement réagir le mage, quant à lui, son esprit outrecuidant semblait lentement refluer pour laisser un caractère plus docile dans ce dialogue.

Finalement, il parla le premier.

« Ca ne veut rien dire, je ne suis pas toujours sur mes gardes. »

Une fureur violente gargouilla entre les entrailles de la jeune femme ; ses mains s'aplatirent sur le bois dans un accès de colère et elle siffla :

« Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi ! »

L'opaline se penchait sur elle-même elle voulait absolument éviter ce regard désabusé. Les jointures blanchies par ses points serrés, elle tentait de contenir la rage qui l'a submergeait toute entière. Par des inspirations lentes et posées, elle essayait de retrouver son calme habituel ; ce n'était pas courant qu'elle craque ainsi, et ce n'était certainement pas un état dans lequel elle aimait rester.

Elle entendit le craquement du briquet qui feula sous l'impulsion de la flamme, puis l'odeur forte de tabac se renforça, et Mirajane se redressa furieusement.

« Imagine que ça te sois arrivé en mission. Quelle conséquence cela aurait pu avoir sur ton équipe ? Et quand bien même ! Tu as eu les poumons remplis de cochonneries pendant des semaines, tu étais cloué au lit ! Tu ne peux plus fumer. »

Luxus s'était adossé au bar et profitait de la combustion d'une énième cigarette. Le discours de la jeune ne le faisait même pas tiquer. Ses lèvres liaient et déliaient les poisons de son addiction sous l'œil mauvais de la tenancière, et juste avant de vider son verre, il demanda :

« Pourquoi ça te préoccupe tellement ? »

La barmaid resta coite. Elle ne savait pas quelle réponse lui donner ; elle s'inquiétait, c'était tout. Elle aurait fait de même avec n'importe quel membre de la guilde.

« Tu pourrais simplement faire comme tout le monde : te plaindre et m'ignorer.

— Personne ne fait ça.

— Peut-être pas pour toi. (Il eut un rictus mauvais.) Sûrement pas pour toi. Tu es la belle et plantureuse Mirajane, après tout. »

La jeune femme lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et pinça des lèvres.

« Cesse de blaguer, tout le monde t'apprécie à la guilde. »

Il eut un petit rire sardonique. Mirajane ne releva pas.

Elle rangea les quelques verres qui traînaient encore sur la planche du comptoir, avant de s'étirer une nouvelle fois.

« Tu dois arrêter de fumer, Luxus.

— Ah oui ? » Rétorqua-t-il, ironique.

Mirajane se rapprocha de lui. Un agacement latent rythmait ses inspirations incertaines ; l'exaspération grimpait au rythme des volutes qui s'échappaient dans l'atmosphère et ses remarques fiévreusement retenues ne demandaient qu'à être criées.

« Pourtant, n'est-ce pas toi qui a allumé ma première cigarette ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

« Tu sais que j'étais idiote à l'époque. C'était il y a longtemps.

— Pas assez pour que je l'oublie. »

Il exhala une respiration blanchie et la regarda droit dans les yeux un peu défiant et crâneur, comme il avait l'habitude de l'être dans ces souvenirs. Le cobalt soutint l'outrecuidance un moment, sans toutefois entrer dans ce jeu vicieux d'un autre temps.

« Tu vas finir par le payer, Luxus. »

Elle n'osait pas en dire plus, de peur d'exploser trop violemment et de ne plus parvenir à son état normal. Il posa son verre vide sur le comptoir, et attrapa sa cigarette entre deux phalanges. Dans un souffle brumeux, il demanda simplement :

« Eh bien, si tu te sens si concernée, pourquoi tu ne m'aiderais pas ?

— Comment ça ? »

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres, et il se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tendit immédiatement ; c'était un réflexe qui lui venait depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes : lorsque Luxus s'approchait d'elle, il y avait toujours quelque chose de désagréable derrière — de la violence, des insultes ou des plans douteux.

Du bout des doigts, il écarta une mèche du front de la barmaid, et murmura doucement :

« Écoute-moi bien. Je te propose ce marché : à chaque fois que j'aurai envie de fumer... »

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de la bouche de son interlocutrice, et Mirajane eut un timide mouvement de recul — bon sang, que faisait-il ? L'incertitude de la réaction à avoir tanguait entre ses entrailles.

Ce ne fut donc pas difficile pour Luxus de l'immobiliser ; il enserra son menton dans sa paume de fer et posa son embouchure contre celle de la jeune femme, sans violence ni douceur, juste de façon pragmatique et indifférente. Dans une caresse noyée par les brumes d'alcool et de fumée, il souffla :

« ... Je passerai te voir. »

L'opaline le repoussa violemment, profondément troublée par ses actions et les sous-entendus graveleux qu'il insufflait à ses paroles. Sa proposition ricochait dans son crâne en faisait un bruit insupportable, et une vague de dégoût submergea la jeune femme.

Libérée de sa prise, elle leva sa main et le gifla aussi fort que sa fébrilité le lui permettait. Luxus ne l'évita pas, et tituba en arrière, jusqu'à ce que ses reins rencontrent la bordure du comptoir. Il grimaça, mais ne réagit pas davantage. Les yeux brillant d'une lueur sarcastique, sa paume effleurait doucement l'endroit où Mirajane avait frappé. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas une pauvre brebis après toutes ces années de douceur.

« Tu es dure, Mira... »

La tête prise par une confusion répugnante, Strauss ne réfléchissait plus et laissait ses instincts agir d'eux-mêmes. Elle se détourna furieusement et lâcha :

« Tu es totalement ivre. Je rentre. »

Puis elle s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie pour décrocher son manteau à la paterne de la salle. Ses mains s'emmêlaient sur le tissu épais et protecteur ; Luxus jouait avec elle et l'opaline n'aimait pas cela. L'esprit en vrac, elle en oublia son écharpe, et se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle. Elle traversa le hall avec une impatience non réfrénée et disparut dans le noir sans même s'assurer qu'il fermerait bien la guilde.

En sortant, le regard du dragon, lui, ne la quitta pas, noyé dans une nappe de fumée entêtante.

* * *

Mirajane ouvrit subitement ses paupières et prit une inspiration sifflante. L'effort amena une quinte de toux imprévue, et l'opaline se plia en deux dans son lit, la main pressée contre sa gorge brûlante. Ses membres se contractèrent sous la douleur lorsqu'elle tenta de déglutir et son buste se bloqua en une inspiration bruissante.

Un toussotement l'obligea à se tendre entre les draps, avant que la jeune femme ne relâche sa carcasse sur le matelas.

Voilà qu'elle était malade. C'était bien le moment.

Le larynx enflammé, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt de pied. Gauche, l'immaculée tâtonna sa table de chevet ébénacée dans l'espoir d'y trouver son réveil-matin. Elle découvrit un rectangle glacé, et appuya sur le bouton qui s'en détachait. Le cadran s'illumina et l'heure qui s'afficha lui gela le sang.

Un sursaut d'adrénaline la fit bondir de son lit et, pataude, Mirajane tituba jusqu'à sa porte. Ses pieds s'enchevêtraient indistinctement sur le parquet, mais elle finit par atteindre son but. Elle abaissa la poignée tant bien que mal et s'extirpa de sa chambre en tremblant sur ses jambes — l'effet de son retard n'avait eu qu'une très courte persistance, et une soudaine fatigue s'abattait sur ses épaules.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle croisa son frère dans le couloir. L'homme semblait réveillé depuis un moment, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents — sourire auquel son aînée répondit faiblement. En voulant lui faire la bise, elle poussa sur son corps et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Au lieu d'atteindre la joue comme elle l'espérait, elle s'effondra contre son torse dans un couinement disgracieux, et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

« Eh, Mira ! » L'appela-t-il en la soutenant.

Elle baragouina un faible « ça va, ça va » en papillonnant des paupières — ce qui fut loin de convaincre Elfman — et tenta de se relever. Dans un refus catégorique, il la prit dans ses bras en glissant un membre derrière ses genoux et l'autre entre ses omoplates, puis la souleva sans effort.

« Laisse-moi, je suis en retard pour aller à la guilde. » Piailla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il en était hors de question, et l'emporta de nouveau dans sa chambre. Là, il la posa sur son matelas ; les draps étaient rêches et avaient une étourdissante odeur de jasmin, Mirajane s'affaissa un peu plus dans ce confort. Engourdie, sa main cherchait le poignet de son frère, et lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle l'enserra aussi fortement qu'elle le put.

« La guilde...

— Se débrouillera très bien sans toi. » Coupa Elfman de son timbre naturellement grave.

Il dénoua lentement ses phalanges autour de son bras avec douceur et reposa le membre de Mirajane sur son lit. Avec une délicatesse qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa famille, il remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme et se détourna lentement.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il lâcha :

« Dors un peu. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se leva à nouveau, Mirajane se sentait un poil mieux ; sa gorge restait un véritable et douloureux enfer, mais ses pensées semblaient s'éclaircir alors qu'elle se relevait dans son lit.

Les premiers pas étaient hésitants sur le parquet grinçant, mais rapidement elle retrouva la notion d'équilibre, et parvint à sortir de sa chambre sans peine. Le sol de la pièce était tiède, voire agréable ; le couloir et les marches d'escaliers qui suivirent étaient plus fraîs sous ses pieds nus, mais toutes aussi silencieux.

Au rez-de-chaussée elle lâcha un enraillé « il y a quelqu'un ? » et n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle partit donc à la recherche d'âme-qui-vive, fureta à travers la maison et termina à la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail en bois, un petit mot en papier violet l'attendait. En le déplia, Mirajane remarqua avec amusement le petit dessin qu'avait griffonné sa sœur sur un coin de la feuille.

« On s'occupe de la guilde, ne te fais pas de soucis et repose toi ! Si tu as faim, regarde dans le four. »

Un sourire sincère étira la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'elle suivait les dernières indications de sa cadette et qu'elle découvrait un appétissant plat en sauce. Elle tâta le rebord de l'assiette et constata avec dépit qu'il était froid ; après avoir joué de quelques boutons, le réchauffe-magique s'alluma et un vrombissement emplit la pièce.

Après un tintement métallique automatisé, Mirajane se retrouva derrière un repas fumant qu'elle savoura avec plaisir. Bien que la déglutition soit difficile à cause de la maladie qui tailladait sa gorge, les épices fondaient sur son palais et lui donnaient un peu de courage.

Elle espérait sincèrement que sa fratrie parvienne à tenir les soiffards de Fairy Tail pour la journée.

Mirajane secoua la tête ; évidemment qu'ils réussiraient à tenir Fairy Tail, ils ne s'appelaient pas Strauss pour rien ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le problème, en ce moment...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son cerveau dérive vers l'addiction de Luxus, et une amertume étrange coula contre son palais. Elle l'avait quitté la veille en refusant nettement sa proposition scabreuse, mais ses pensées fourmillaient encore des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à lui présenter ces paroles. Il lui semblait évident qu'il faisait cela pour l'éloigner de ces préoccupations brumeuses ; l'opaline ne pouvait pas penser l'homme aussi grossier. Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, elle se ferait un plaisir de le lui faire comprendre que cela lui déplaisait énormément.

Une colère sourde pulsait contre son estomac ; elle ne supportait pas qu'il la mette sur le côté de cette façon, alors qu'elle avait des intentions purement bienveillantes. Peut-être se mêlait-elle clairement de ce qui ne la regardait pas — elle en était, d'ailleurs, presque sûre — mais si elle ne le faisait pas, qui se dévouerait ? Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient des gens biens, mais Mirajane n'avait pas son pareil pour traiter des affaires délicates. Aussi, elle se résolut à l'aider, peu lui importait les moyens ; tant qu'il abandonnait l'idée de brûler son existence à bouffées de tabac.

Elle abandonna ses couverts sur le rebord de son assiette ; la réflexion avait brouillé son appétit. Après une rapide vaisselle, elle avala quelques cachets contre la fièvre et se blottit confortablement sur son canapé, un livre entre les mains.

* * *

« Elle dort ?

— Je crois... » Chuchota Lisana.

Elfman jeta un vague coup d'œil à la masse apaisée dans le canapé, avant de continuer vers la cuisine, les bras chargés des victuailles familiales.

« Je vais nous préparer un dîner d'homme alors. »

Son interlocutrice soupira, mi-amusée, mi-lasse. Avec une maternité qui était rarement la sienne, la cadette déplia un édredon et en recouvrit précautionneusement sa sœur. Elle lui enleva ensuite son livre des mains, plia le coin de la page où elle s'était arrêtée — en parcourant rapidement le récit des yeux et en s'amusant du genre littéraire choisi — puis le posa sur la table basse.

Après avoir accompli cette petite tâche, elle rejoignit son frère qui s'était attelé à leur préparer un dîner digne de ce nom. En s'accoudant au plan de travail central, elle lâcha innocemment :

« Tu ne trouves pas la Raijin tendue ces derniers temps ? »

Son frère se tourna vers elle une seconde, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'eau qui bouillait.

« Eh bien, Ever Green sourit un peu m... »

Il s'interrompit soudainement, et fixa les carreaux bleus face à lui. Puis, une subite et inopinée quinte de toux le secoua tout entier, toux qu'il étouffa dans son poignet en s'écartant du repas qu'il préparait. Lisana, qui avait bien du mal à en croire ses oreilles, accourut vers lui en sautillant.

« Elfman ! »

Une joie inexorable pétillait dans ses yeux ; son frère avouait son béguin pour la fée de Fairy Tail — involontairement, certes — mais ce n'était pas rien !

Après s'être assurée qu'il allait survivre aux toussotements puissants, elle s'écria, folle d'enthousiasme :

« Alors c'est l'effet que te fais Ever Green ! »

Elfman agitait désespérément les mains face à la plus jeune dans l'espoir de démentir ce qu'elle avait compris, mais ne faisait que renforcer son rire enjoué. Le visage érubescent, il grimaçait en gigotant dans tous les sens.

« Ever Green ? » Tinta une voix derrière eux.

L'homme de la famille abandonna toute résistance avec l'arrivée de leur aînée.

Mirajane, même malade et emmitouflée dans un édredon, semblait rayonner à l'idée de cette inclination romantique. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle attendait que l'un ou l'autre daigne avouer à un public ce qu'ils ressentaient, et même si Elfman ne l'avait pas prémédité, la nouvelle l'emplissait d'une joie frivole.

Elle s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets qui encadraient le plan de travail central en rigolant avec sa fratrie, et en envoyant quelques taquineries aimables à son petit frère.

Lorsque le repas fut servi, l'euphorie (presque) générale s'était calmée, et la discussion tournait davantage autour de généralités — les cadets racontaient notamment leur journée à la guilde et félicitaient Mirajane qui résistait à cela chaque jour. Le dialogue était léger, agréable, jusqu'à ce que Lisana glisse un très innocent :

« D'ailleurs, Luxus m'a dit que tu avais oublié ton écharpe hier. C'est sûrement pourquoi tu es tombée malade... »

L'opaline hocha la tête placidement, les lèvres pincées, refroidie par l'évocation du personnage.

« Il l'a utilisée, du coup. Il espérait que ça ne te dérangeait pas. J'ai trouvé ça étrange de sa part, mais, avec Luxus... »

L'aînée grimaça en entendant sa sœur parler, et celle-ci regretta immédiatement de l'en avoir informé.

Décidément Luxus faisait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui casser les pieds !

« Tu l'as ramenée avec toi ? »

La plus jeune hocha la tête en désignant l'entrée du menton. Mirajane se leva, remonta le tissu épais qui chutait sur ses bras, et trottina jusqu'à sa destination.

Fièrement accrochée aux côtés des manteaux et autres bonnets, son écharpe couleur du givre attendait patiemment d'être attrapée. La jeune femme se saisit délicatement du tissu et le porta précautionneusement à son nez. En une grimace dégoûtée ses doutes se confirmèrent ; elle empestait la cigarette.

Saisit d'un brusque regain d'énergie, elle accourut à la buanderie et jeta l'étoffe dans la machine à laver. Les dents serrées, l'agacement affluait dans ses veines avec une facilité étonnante, et une fureur sourde glissait dans ses entrailles.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle l'obligerait à arrêter la cigarette ; elle n'en pouvait simplement plus de cette odeur, de ce dédain et de cette arrogance. Il ne verrait certainement pas cela comme de l'aide, mais la tenancière s'en fichait ; il l'avait provoqué, elle était prête à répondre de cette insolence.

* * *

La brise légère attaquait les interstices sifflantes de la bâtisse et mordait les quelques mages attablés.

Mirajane se pressait en traversant le hall, tout en soufflant dans ses mains avec l'espoir d'y glisser un peu de chaleur ; la température avait baissé depuis la veille, et le système de chauffage de Fairy Tail ne s'y était pas encore accommodé.

La matinée était entamée depuis de longues heures, mais la jeune femme, encore patraque après sa journée alitée, avait préféré arriver avec un peu de retard plutôt que de ne pas venir.

Son écharpe — céruléenne cette fois — chatouillait sa mâchoire en bondissant contre sa clavicule, ses bottes frappaient le plancher et les saluts fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. L'opaline retrouvait son élément, et le sourire qui grimpait sur son visage prouvait le bonheur qu'elle en ressentait.

En quelques gestes ordonnés, elle s'allégea de son manteau ébénacée et de son cache-col en laine pour les accrocher à la paterne des vestiaires. Puis, ses enjambées la menèrent naturellement à sa place ; derrière ce comptoir, brave et solide protection où elle irradiait de sa prestance.

Lentement, elle lança la routine qui la berçait chaque matin : ses mains portaient, se levaient, distribuaient ; ses lèvres souriaient, s'étonnaient, divertissaient ; ses yeux regardaient, jaugeaient, admiraient ; son cœur battait, criait, bruissait. Et sa colère montait. Et Luxus restait caché.

Parfois, elle lançait une œillade au premier étage ; ses prunelles rencontraient la vacuité d'un mobilier grinçant et un soupir abaissait son buste. La répétition de ses déceptions avait une teinte grotesque ; elle avait encore l'impression de jouer, de chasser, de traquer, mais n'en avait plus envie.

Alors un doute la saisit, et ses mains, en accord avec son esprit, agrippèrent fermement le registre des missions. Les pages se levaient, fraîches et blanches, un peu poudreuses sous ses doigts, et les informations défilaient sous ses iris.

L'appréhension trancha, et se durcit ; du doute, elle passa à la certitude. D'une écriture fort peu élégante — qu'elle devinait comme étant celle de Bixrow — était inscrites les coordonnées exactes de la quête que la Raijinshu entreprenait. La nouvelle irradiait son crâne de remarques cyniques ; fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas le dragon de foudre à porter de main pour lui enfoncer dans la tête tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu : il n'était pas en état d'aller en mission tant qu'il garderait un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche.

En serrant les dents, elle ferma le livre dans un claquement féroce. Le son attira quelques regards, qu'elle dissipa d'un sourire aimable avant de reprendre son quotidien bien huilé.

* * *

Les premiers jours qui marquèrent l'absence de l'équipe en mission, Mirajane scrutait la guilde chaque matin dans l'espoir — plein de mauvaises intentions, certes — de voir une tête blonde arriver. Mais hormis Lucy qui passait presque discrètement après le passage de son coéquipier, il n'y avait pas un cheveu doré sur un très large rayon.

Alors les heures s'écoulaient lentement, et la colère qui tapissait son estomac refluait doucement au profit d'un découragement grandissant. Ne restait plus que le désir de les revoir sains et saufs, l'envie presque absurde d'être totalement paranoïaque à cause d'un problème sans grande importance. La fumée qui l'enveloppait devenait moins opaque chaque matin dans son esprit, et ses remarques envers le dragon de foudre tournaient au grotesque dans ses souvenirs.

La jeune femme se sentait bête, et sa bêtise avait un goût amer.

Alors que quelques jours en amont elle s'apprêtait à prendre des mesures drastiques, sa volonté était entamée par une incertitude inconfortable qui grignotait ce qu'elle pensait être inébranlable.

Elle s'inquiétait sûrement trop de quelques cigarettes fumées ; elle en était même convaincue que Luxus faisait cela par plaisir d'effronterie et rapidement, elle se dit qu'elle s'angoissait sur une addiction qui n'en était pas une.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, ce ne fut pas l'effronterie qui apparut sur le visage de Luxus, ni l'outrecuidance qui soutenait son bras bandé ou l'insolence qui l'aidait à se mouvoir sans boiter. Non, ce jour-là, ce fut une désolation douloureuse qui creusait son faciès, Ever Green qui s'accrochait précautionneusement à son bras et Fried qui l'aidait à marcher lorsqu'ils firent leur retour.

Alors la colère refit surface, l'acidité de la bêtise s'évapora et Mirajane grinça des dents. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander pour le savoir ; c'était la cigarette qui l'avait mené à cet état peu glorieux, et c'était une certitude particulièrement douloureuse contre son palais.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est assez court, du fait de la coupure essentiel pour avoir une chute correcte. Les prochains seront plus longs, je vous l'assure ! (oui, j'en ai deux en réserve, histoire de ne pas vous faire languir des années durant. _Obliviones, haha._ ) Je vais m'essayer à la publication mensuelle, il va falloir que je m'accroche...**

 **Merci à Morgane pour sa bêta-lecture, et à Aida pour ses charmants conseils pendant l'écriture !**

 **J'espère très sincèrement que ce premier aperçu de la fiction vous a plu, exprimez-vous ci-dessous !**


	2. Chapitre deux - Derrière la fumée

**Hum... Publication mensuelle on avait dit ? Haha. Je suis une petite rigolote. Enfin bon, je suis arrivée avec un chapitre, c'est là le plus important, alors bonne lecture ! Ah, en passant : toujours pas de passage chaud-bouillant ici !  
**

* * *

 _Chapitre deux – Derrière la fumée._

L'infirmerie n'avait plus était si bondée depuis la bataille contre la récalcitrante Phantom Lord. Il fallait dire que la nouvelle avait de quoi faire parler : l'intouchable Luxus Drear revenait blessé d'une mission de routine. Ainsi, plusieurs mages de Fairy Tail se pressaient dans la petite pièce pour constater des faits.

Wendy s'activait sur le bras du dragon, en déroulant les bandages rigidifiés par le sang, flegmatique face à la blessure. L'homme était avachi sur un lit inconfortable de la salle de soin, son visage avait l'impassibilité de la douleur réfrénée, et son regard était fuyard, tourné vers les poutres du plafond. Ses coéquipiers se tenaient à ses côtés, prêts à porter assistance à la jeune soignante au cas où elle les convoquerait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Tonna la voix de Makarof alors qu'il faisait irruption dans la pièce.

Mirajane sur ses talons, il s'arrêta assez loin de la jeune mage pour ne pas la gêner dans ses traitements ; la démone resta dans l'embrasure de la porte — elle n'avait jamais vraiment été intriguée par le sang et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer.

Le maître se risqua à une œillade sur le membre écorché ; la peau était dans un état déplorable, et cette amas rougeoyant lui arracha une grimace de dégoût.

« C'est aussi répugnant que ça ? » Demanda le blessé en le regardant, livide.

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux en secouant la tête ; il n'osait pas répondre, et de toute façon, n'avait rien à lui dire. Dans un raclement de gorge artificiel, il se tourna vers l'épéiste de l'équipe et répéta :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Un pincement de lèvres, et le regard de Fried tenta de fuir. Ses yeux bleus glissèrent vers la porte dans la retranscription de son désir contenu, et ils furent capturer par ceux de Mirajane — rudes, récriminateurs, déterminés par une froideur polaire. Alors l'homme déglutit difficilement, et il amorça son récit délicat :

« Eh bien, on revenait d'une énième journée de recherche pour la mission ; vous savez, on nous avait demandé de supprimer un monstre carnassier insaisissable... Et Luxus se tenait un peu en arrière. »

Il s'humecta la lippe, anxieux et inconfortable à l'idée de continuer sa narration. A l'écoute de ce silence prolongé, le principal concerné reprit en se redressant :

« Le monstre a surgi et a tenté de me bouffer. »

Mirajane pinça des lèvres ; évidemment, il passait sous silence les aveux qu'elle attendait. Ses iris croisèrent les pupilles de l'homme et, taciturnement, elle lui exprima tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'il savait déjà, et ce qu'elle lui promettait par la suite. Il y avait de la colère, presque douce tant elle en était amère, et des regrets aussi, plus ténus, mais tranchants par leur vivacité. La tenancière lui en voulait ; de ne pas l'avoir écoutée, d'être parti sans un mot et de ne pas avoir accordé suffisamment d'importance à cette addiction problématique.

Elle releva le menton et s'affaissa davantage contre le chambranle de la porte. Les yeux clos pour se soustraire au vain échange, l'opaline rumina ses pensées avec dépit, regrettant presque de ne pas se trouver seul avec l'alité pour lui cracher au visage ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

Au bout d'un long moment, le cliquetis douloureusement familier d'un briquet résonna et Mirajane ouvrit immédiatement les paupières. Interloquée, elle toisa Luxus qui allumait une cigarette avec précaution, et en tira sa première bouffée.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de striduler.

L'agglutinement de mages se tourna vers elle comme un seul homme, au contraire du dragon qui souffla une fumée opaque tout en l'ignorant. La réponse ne venait pas, et une furieuse irritation nappait la jeune femme. Finalement, elle tourna les talons, trop emportée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ses sandales frappèrent lourdement le plancher usagé, et une hargne profonde flottait autour de ses épaules, prête à l'enserrer quand elle en aurait l'usage.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle ne retrouva pas la protection apaisante de son comptoir, mais grimpa les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put. Ses enjambées sévères la dirigèrent vers le bureau du maître, et sans frapper, elle entra. L'humeur guidait ses mouvements, et la fureur qu'elle mit à se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en cuir lui parut presque risible. Seulement, la colère venait masquer le grotesque de ses réactions, entrainant ses doigts dans un tapotement nerveux et excessif. Ses ongles griffaient le cuir de son siège, et sa patience se rongeait à mesure qu'elle préparait les paroles qu'elle énoncerait à l'aïeul.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut d'une extrême longueur, le maître entra dans la salle de son pas vif, emporté par des préoccupations filiales. Après avoir franchit la porte, il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la présence satanique ; quand elle se leva, en fait.

« Mirajane... » Souffla-t-il en arrivant à son niveau.

Un soupir adoucit son expression contrarié et il lui fit signe de se rassoir confortablement. Il se posta ensuite derrière son bureau, et s'établit sur son siège dissonant en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

« Il se passe quelque chose avec Luxus. »

C'était une attestation sombre, prononcée d'une voix rauque et feutrée, comme si Makarof avait peur que sa déclaration soit perçue par un autre.

Sans un murmure, elle hocha la tête. L'opaline se pencha vers la planche de travail, juste assez pour instaurer un semblant d'intimité, mais trop peu pour inquiéter le maître.

Les résidus de colère qui flamboyaient en elle léchaient ses flancs, et elle eut du mal à maîtriser son ton en disant :

« Je pense qu'il est inapte à exécuter des missions.

— Ça me semble indiscutable.

— Je ne parle pas de sa blessure. »

Makarof sembla étonné de sa réponse, et se tendit imperceptiblement sur son siège.

« Luxus a un sérieux problème avec...

— Tais-toi ! »

Avec un timing qui frôlait le ridicule, Luxus déboula dans la pièce, le bras fraichement pansé et le pas claudiquant. Wendy était sur ses talons, la bouche articulée sur des réprimandes et les mains prises par des bandes stériles. Lorsque les premiers hurlements de l'homme retentirent, elle se tut bien sagement et recula dans un coin de la pièce, apeurée.

« J'arrive au bon moment il semblerait ! » Argua-t-il en traînant sa jambe blessée.

Mirajane se leva pour lui faire face ; Makarof se prépara, alerté par la situation orageuse.

« Le maître à le droit de savoir. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Savoir quoi ? » Cracha-t-il.

Sur cette réplique, Luxus se tenait si près d'elle qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa mandibule, délicat et agité.

« Luxus, calme-toi. » Conseilla son grand-père.

Le blond lui lança un regard que Mirajane compléta d'un « Je m'en occupe, Monsieur. »

« Je n'ai aucun problème.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça après ce qui s'est passé en mission ? »

De son membre valide, il saisit violemment sa mâchoire, et renversa à demi la jeune femme sur le bureau. Aigre et furieuse, Mirajane attrapa son poignet avec la même force en y plantant ses ongles aussi puissamment qu'elle le pouvait.

« J'en sais assez pour le deviner ! Tente de le nier, Luxus ! Tente de nier que ta blessure et tes conneries n'ont rien à voir ! »

Le cinglant des paroles eut son petit effet, et le mage recula d'un mouvement brusque. Ses sourcils froncés trahissaient d'une profonde surprise et il se dégagea complétement.

« Bordel Mira ! » S'exclama-t-il en se retournant. « Tu es la première à avoir refusé de m'aider ! »

La réponse aurait pu sembler puérile si elle n'était pas passée par la bouche de Luxus ; il y avait beaucoup plus ; beaucoup plus et c'était surprenant.

« Tu n'étais pas sérieux. » Murmura-t-elle, plus par auto persuasion qu'autre chose.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu étais sérieux ? »

Le doute perçait mesquinement sa fureur, et une vacuité étrange emplie son ventre d'une fraicheur inattendue.

« Mirajane, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Makarof.

La jeune femme le regarda, l'air ahuri. Ses sens s'embrouillaient alors qu'elle goutait à la saveur incongrue de la vérité ; les mains tremblantes, les yeux vides, elle était entre le déni violent et l'acceptation, plus douce, des désirs charnels de Luxus.

« Allons en parler dehors. » Souffla-t-elle au principal intéressé, en ignorant délibérément le patriarche.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se trouvait dans le dos du dragon, les mains posées sur ses omoplates dans l'espoir qu'il se mette en marche sans qu'elle n'ait à le pousser. L'engrenage rouillé de ses jambes craqua avant d'avancer, d'une démarche boiteuse et incertaine. Au bout de quelques pas et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, il dit :

« Aide-moi à marcher.

— S'il te plaît. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Il grogna et répéta lentement en articulant à peine ses mots. Mirajane, gênée par l'attitude du dragon slayer, obéit tout de même et vint soutenir sa carrure en passant un bras derrière son dos, pressée contre son flanc.

« Allons par-là. » Proposa Luxus en désignant une porte du menton.

Claudiquant jusqu'à la cloison, l'homme la poussa de sa paume large ; elle pivota sur un débarras poussiéreux où s'entassaient des détergents inutilisés depuis des années. Difficilement, ils passèrent l'embrasure, et une odeur plate de renfermé les submergea.

Mirajane le lâcha, et il s'agrippa à une étagère pour soulager sa jambe meurtrie.

« Tu... Ta proposition... Était sérieuse ? »

Il s'adossa tant bien que mal contre le rayonnage, et glissa dans deux doigts dans sa poche. Il en ressortit son paquet de cigarette et son briquet.

« Arrête. »

Ses mains avaient encerclé le poignet meurtrier de son interlocuteur, et ses pupilles plongèrent dans le mordoré pétillant qui agitait les yeux du dragon. Tous les deux figés, il lui fallut un temps avant de répondre :

« J'en ai besoin. Cette connerie de blessure me fait mal... Sauf si t'envisage autre chose... »

Bref mouvement de recul et carmin aux joues, Mirajane ne rebondit pas. Alertée par les sous-entendus charmeurs que proféraient le blond, son instinct la maintenait à bonne distance, mais n'empêchait malheureusement pas l'embarras de se nicher contre sa poitrine. D'un ton pas aussi assuré qu'elle l'aurait voulu, elle dit :

« Je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Je ne pensais même pas que tu le voulais vraiment... C'est grotesque. »

L'homme hocha d'une épaule et glissa une clope entre ses lèvres. Avec une gêne non dissimulée, elle attesta :

« Le sexe ne t'aidera pas à stopper cette cochonnerie.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas... On a pas essayé. Ça sera toujours mieux que le sevrage... »

Il enflamma le tabac et une odeur lourde glissa jusqu'à la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé, déjà ? »

Il arqua un sourcil en arborant un rictus narquois.

« Je ne demande pas à un mannequin de coucher avec moi sans être au pied du mur. Pas que j'ai envie de stopper… »

Un éclat colérique traversa furtivement les prunelles de Mirajane ; elle tentait de l'aider, mais il lui semblait que Luxus lui crachait au visage impunément.

« Si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ! »

Elle se tourna vers la porte close.

« C'est pas comme si tu comptais m'aider.

— Je veux bien t'aider, mais pas... Comme ça. »

La cigarette à peine entamée, il la laissa tomber sur le plancher voilé de poussière et l'écrasa sous son pied. Puis son regard retrouva l'azur de la tenancière, et il dévora la distance qui les séparait.

« Essaye, Mirajane. »

Son pouce se posa contre la jugulaire palpitante de la barmaid, et ses iris nimbèrent la jeune femme d'un intense sentiment de plénitude. Retranchée contre la souillure légère d'une étagère, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où reculer, ce qui était tout à l'avantage de son assaillant.

« Non, Luxus, laisse-moi... »

L'embarras montant masquait sa détermination sous une timidité incommode, et ses mouvements restreints par la proximité ne l'aidait pas à se dépêtrer de cette situation.

Le souffle torride aux effluves brûlées caressa ses lèvres avec douceur, faisant glisser sa résolution vers le parquet barbouillé. Elle ne devait pas céder, ne serait-ce que pour l'absurde de cette solution et ses propres valeurs qu'elle souhaitait tenir.

« Luxus... »

Complainte médiocre face à la persuasion hypnotisante de l'homme. Sa paume papillonnait sur sa joue en une douce caresse, et sa bouche semblait s'aimanter à sa jumelle, moins distante, toujours plus attractive. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son acolyte, et sa main glissa contre l'épaule pâle, délicate et superbe.

Une flambée irradia les chairs réunies et Mirajane se laissa tomber dans un état second d'hébétude et de contemplation sous la prise furieuse d'une chaleur inhabituelle. Ses paupières se scellèrent d'un commun accord, alors que la pression des bouches entrelacées devenait suffocante et que les doigts du mage glissaient contre la courbure de ses flancs.

Leurs corps se pressèrent subitement, et son cœur fit une embardée folle dans sa poitrine. Mues par la passion subite, ses doigts agrippèrent les lambeaux de chemise rougeoyants alors que son esprit valdinguait en cristaux s'entrechoquant dans son crâne. Son poignet passa derrière la nuque large, et son échine se cambra afin de s'accorder à la courbure légère de son amant. Peau contre peau, le baiser explosait de sensations chatoyantes, les pensées obstruées par une palette inexplorée de couleurs vives.

Les bouches se frôlaient en caresse passionnée, presque violentes. Prêts à plonger dans la brusque tornade de la lubricité, Luxus s'écarta un instant histoire de reprendre son souffle.

Mirajane, écarquillant les yeux, prit soudainement conscience de la morale qu'elle avait bafouée et se détacha immédiatement du dragon. Dans une plainte sourde elle souffla :

« Je n'aurais pas dû... »

Elle fit un pas rapide sur le côté, avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper et se précipita sur la porte. L'embarrassée l'ouvrit en moins de deux, les joues brûlantes et l'expression déconfite.

* * *

Le souffle court, Luxus tentait de reprendre ses esprits, en faisant abstraction du cruel rejet que l'opaline lui imposait. Le baiser avait été intense et convainquant, et il escomptait pouvoir amener la jeune femme de son côté. Mais peut-être avait-il flambé trop d'espoir en ce seul désir ? Mirajane avait fui lâchement alors que sa volonté s'effritait, et ce simple constat lui semblait trop injuste, trop aigre contre son palais.

De son bras valide il agrippa l'étagère qui lui faisait face ; ses blessures le tiraillaient presque davantage que l'opposition de la jeune femme. En calmant ses inspirations rapides il parvint à retrouver un souffle constant, et se redressa difficilement. Le haut de son épaule l'élançait à nouveau — il en conclut que les soins de Wendy commençaient à perdre de leur effet — et ce fut par automatisme qu'il sortit en boitillant.

Sa paume s'appuyait sur le mur afin de garder un équilibre suffisant dans le large couloir et sa jambe traînait derrière lui, tel un boulet inconfortable.

« Luxus ! » S'exclama Fried en accourant vers lui. « Le maître ne savait pas où t'étais allée avec Mirajane ! »

Instinctivement, son coéquipier se glissa sous son aisselle afin de le supporter et le dragon le remercia d'un discret signe de tête. Ils claudiquèrent jusqu'à une table où se réunissait la Raijinshuu. Bixrow tira une chaise à son meneur, que celui-ci refusa d'un mouvement évasif avant de déclarer :

« Je rentre. Fried, tu veux bien m'amener à Wendy ? »

Il avait le vague souvenir de l'avoir vue tapie dans le bureau de maître, mais il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps était passé depuis ; il fallait dire que les lèvres de Mirajane avaient de quoi retourner un cerveau.

L'épéiste du groupe hocha placidement de la tête alors qu'une mèche se balançait sur son épaule, et se mit lentement en marche. La démarche ankylosée de Luxus n'allait pas vite, et le duo mit un certain temps avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie ; des regards les suivaient lourdement, chargés de murmures et de ragots ; cette blessure n'était pas un trophée à arborer, ce n'était pas une médaille qu'il ramenait de guerre, c'était une morsure indigne qu'il devait porter pour avoir été inattentif — une honte.

La rangée égale de lits dévoila avec elle la jeune dragonne. Occupée à défaire les draps tachés de rouge, elle ne remarqua la présence des mages que lorsque Luxus s'affala lourdement sur un tabouret.

Comme brûlée, elle fit volte-face avec une rapidité surprenante et dévisagea le grand blond la mine effrayée ; Luxus se remémora qu'elle l'avait vu particulièrement énervé et soupira.

« Wendy, j'ai besoin d'un truc pour la douleur. »

Timorée, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'impassible Fried, puis au colosse blessé avant de se retourner et de trottiner jusqu'à une armoire gigantesque. Les portes grincèrent lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle revint avec une petite boîte de médicament qu'elle lui tendit en bafouillant :

« Pas plus de trois par jours, à six heures d'intervalles. »

Il grogna un faible merci et l'homme à la chevelure émeraude le remit debout. Dans des claquements inégaux et lourds, il rentra chez-lui.

* * *

« Bonne journée Luxus ! »

« Ouais, bye. » Murmura-t-il sans être audible.

La porte claqua et sa seule interaction de la journée disparut en un souvenir. Son équipe rejoignait joyeusement l'atmosphère de Fairy Tail, alors qu'il s'affaissait davantage dans son canapé lissé par les usages. Les pensées noircies par l'obscurité ambiante et le lacrimavision qui émettait des signaux discontinus, son esprit pataugeait dans une mélancolie anesthésiée par les médicaments.

Passivement, le colosse disloqué regardait son salon d'un oeil morne, épuisé par les nuits qui s'écourtaient et le balbutiement grésillant du journal télévisé. Ses longues étagères chargées où il avait lu tous les livres, l'immobilisme de son mobilier et l'obscurité apportée par les rideaux étaient les facteurs de son ennui, au même titre que le manteau déchiqueté qu'il avait ramené de mission.

Luxus n'avait plus vraiment la force de s'agacer ; aussi, il ne faisait que fixer son habit en piteux état d'un air désolé. Le vêtement signifiait énormément pour lui, c'était la première chose qu'il s'était acheté suite à sa promotion en tant que mage de rang S. Le voir réduit en fripes décousues l'attristait ; d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus rien à se mettre sur les épaules — évidemment, c'était son unique imperméable.

Pris d'un élan décisif, il eut la soudaine envie de s'en payer un autre et se redressa immédiatement. Grand mal lui en prit, puisqu'il retomba immédiatement sur son sofa, pris d'un léger vertige. L'homme poussa un gémissement douloureux, bien heureux que personne n'assiste à ce genre de scènes qui faisaient son quotidien dorénavant.

Avec précaution, il se mit debout, le bras droit raidi par sa blessure et la jambe du même côté rendue instable. Ses enjambées hésitantes l'amenèrent jusqu'à sa salle de bain où il prit une rapide et brûlante douche, histoire de changer ses bandages. Après avoir caché les infâmes boursouflures sous des bandes stériles, il s'habilla promptement, grimaçant à chaque pas. Finalement, il entreprit de remuer le dressing du mage aux âmes afin de trouver un manteau relativement adapté à sa musculature.

La chambre de Bixrow était étrangement ordonnée, aucun objet ne dépassait, mais le tout était maintenu dans un ensemble incongru ; les livres s'alignaient sous son lit alors que de nombreux lacrimas-mémoire se rangeaient en ligne sur son bureau et les paires de chaussette s'ordonnaient sur les étagères hautes. Passant rapidement sur l'excentricité habituelle de son coéquipier et de son sens du rangement, il entreprit de trouver vêtement à ses épaules dans la grande armoire qui collait sa literie.

Fronçant le nez face à la poussière qui se décollait de sa trouvaille, Luxus hocha cependant la tête en acceptant l'habit. Il l'essaya, se regarda dans le miroir, et admit son utilité. Il avait beau avoir une couleur détestable — d'un violet un peu délavé, et être bien trop serré, il ferait l'affaire pour remplacer son précédent compagnon le temps d'un achat.

Ses enjambées irrégulières le portèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée ; une écharpe s'enroula autour de son cou et la porte claqua à nouveau ; il était parti.

* * *

L'odeur crue de cuir emplissait ses narines avec satisfaction. Il avait trouvé la petite boutique dans laquelle il était entré des années plus tôt, pour la première fois à la recherche d'un manteau digne de ce nom. Rien n'avait changé ; pas même la gérante, une petite femme à la peau creusée par les années. Perdu entre les lourds vêtements et les bottes brillantes, il en oubliait presque le calvaire de sa jambe qui le lançait horriblement.

« Jeune homme, je crois avoir trouvé ce que tu cherches ! »

D'une bonhomie communicative, l'aïeule arriva de son pas doux et un peu lent, une large pièce noire dans les mains. Elle présenta l'habit au mage ; c'était une réplique quasi identique de l'ancien, bien que plus foncé — mais après tout, lui aussi ne s'était-il pas assombri avec les années ? Les hermines chatouillaient ses doigts agréablement, et un inhabituel sourire nostalgique garnissait sa bouche. Au bout d'un curieux moment de silence, il trancha :

« Je le prends. »

La femme plissa des yeux en souriant et lui reprit le tissu des bras. Elle retourna derrière sa caisse et le tintement métallique des pièces guida la démarche claudicante du dragon. Il paya le prix exorbitant de son nouveau manteau puis l'emporta dans un petit sac en papier inscrit de l'enseigne.

La sonnette résonna d'un carillonnement rond et il se retrouva dans la rue.

Le temps de sa dépense il avait oublié la souffrance sourde qui pinçait sa jambe, mais une fois en marche, celle-ci revenait frapper sa conscience de lancinantes pulsations. Un instant, il prit une pause, et s'appuya contre les pierres glaciales d'une bâtisse. Le souffle accéléré, il priait pour qu'aucun ne s'intéresse à son cas, qu'on le laisse endurer dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui.

En vibrations relativement continues, ses muscles tremblaient sous les assauts des blessures. Presque immobilisé par son membre raidi, Luxus lâcha une plainte sourde que son écharpe étouffa. Un nuage léger s'évapora dans l'air, puis il inspira longuement. Il repoussa le mal qui saisissait sa démarche et, difficilement, se remit en route vers son domicile.

Concentré par le trajet qui se compliquait, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le gazouillis joyeux que ses sens aiguisés mettait en évidence. Et ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il comprit lorsqu'un enthousiasmant « Luxus » le héla.

Lisana accourait déjà vers lui lorsqu'il se retourna ; sa sœur se trouvait derrière elle, bien moins pressée que sa cadette de le retrouver — cela semblait même être le contraire, aux vues de son regard sombre.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en le voyant agrippé à la façade.

Il eut un sourire sardonique à travers les suppliques.

« Je pète la forme. »

L'homme jeta une œillade vers Mirajane en retrait ; l'embarras que ses prunelles retranscrivaient étaient la justification de son silence. Luxus fut heureux de ne pas y trouver de colère.

« Ta jambe doit être sacrément amochée. » Déclara la plus jeune avec un naturel déconcertant.

La proximité de la Raijinshuu et de la fratrie Strauss était étonnante, pensa Mirajane. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de cette familiarité qui s'était instaurée entre eux depuis leur tentative de se fondre dans la masse animée de Fairy Tail. La sympathie que sa soeur avait pour Luxus en était presque touchante — presque, malheureusement, il était un arrogant aux idées mal placées ; c'était pour cette raison que l'aînée ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche trop du mage électrique, du moins, le supposait-elle.

« Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on t'as pas vu à la guilde... Tu y allais ? »

L'interrogation de Lisana fut suivie d'un mouvement de Mirajane, celle-ci fit face au colosse en enserrant le bras de sa jeune sœur, dans l'espoir de se donner un peu de résistance et de courage.

L'homme poussa un profond soupir, en équilibre précaire sur une jambe afin d'épargner l'autre. Il n'était pas sorti de sa demeure pour parler chiffon à n'importe quelle passante — quand bien même il avait affaire à la femme qu'il courtisait plus au moins subtilement, hors de portée à cause de sa soeur.

« Je rentre chez moi. » Déclara-t-il avant de se remettre en route.

Le duo fraternel s'écarta face à la poussée du mage, et la plus petite eut juste le temps d'observer une tâche sombre sur le jean obsidienne de l'homme.

« Attends, Luxus, ton jean est mou... »

Son doigt ganté de bleu effleura la coloration et se teinta d'un rouge carmin. Un cri perçant ébranla la rue et la jeune femme fit un bond en arrière, livide. La main tendue aussi loin qu'elle le lui permettait sans la sectionner, elle balbutiait une psalmodie ponctuée de petites stridulations effrayées.

Mirajane réagit au quart de tour en se précipitant sur sa sœur, alors que le dragon faisait volte-face, effaré par une telle puissance vocale. L'opaline retira le gant érubescent en une poignée de seconde et le jeta en arrière - peu importe où il allait tant que Lisana ne le portait plus. Ses mains douces entourèrent le visage de l'effrayée, et la tenancière y plongea son regard.

« Calme-toi Lisana, tout va bien. Tout va bien. Personne n'est en danger, c'est juste un peu de sang... »

Lisana piaula. D'un mouvement fluide, la barmaid rapprocha sa sœur et la serra contre son buste. A l'intention de Luxus, elle ajouta :

« Tu saignes, écarte-toi un peu. S'il te plaît. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, le blond obéit. Il jugea ensuite l'étendue des dégâts sur son membre et remarqua avec désappointement qu'une large étendue sombre enroulait sa jambe.

Lisana, paniquée et la respiration erratique, tentait de parler entre deux cadencements confus ; l'aînée la fit taire d'un regard. La tête pressée contre la clavicule de Mirajane, elle retrouvait lentement un semblant de calme, bien que très pâle et effarée. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par hocher la tête, indiquant ainsi à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait se tenir debout sans flancher ni hurler.

« Très bien, Lisana, voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas marcher la première, sans regarder Luxus, d'accord ? On va le ramener chez lui. Tu vas appeler Elfman pour qu'il passe te ramener à la maison. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

Docile, Animal Soul s'apprêta à suivre les instructions, les yeux puissamment fermés lorsqu'elle passa à côté du colosse. Elle sortit le lacrimaphone de sa poche, et composa le numéro de son seul frère.

Mirajane, à contrecœur, se glissa contre le flanc du blond pour le supporter.

* * *

Mirajane serra sa fratrie dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de les inviter à partir rapidement, d'une petite poussée amicale.

« Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, je vais appeler Kinana pour mon retard. »

Et pour la troisième ou quatrième fois de la journée, Luxus entendit la porte claquer.

Lorsque l'opaline revint, son expression était plus dure, mais tout de même pas colérique. Elle regarda l'homme affalé dans le canapé, jambe tendue, et soupira avant de lui ordonner :

« Déshabille-toi, j'arrive. »

L'homme souffla un rapide « tu vas vite en besogne » qu'elle dût percevoir, mais auquel elle ne répondit pas ; elle s'éloigna un peu, son petit outil de communication en main.

Luxus retira laborieusement ses chaussures et constata que sa chaussette s'imbibait de sang. Désireux de ne pas éclabousser son salon, il la retira précautionneusement, et la replia sur elle-même avant de la poser sur le parquet. Le dragon déboutonna ensuite son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses hanches en se contorsionnant comme il pouvait, en appui sur un seul pied. Alors qu'il essaya de faire passer les cuisses, un pli du tissu fit pression sur la blessure et lui arracha un râle rauque ; il se tendit, étouffa le gémissement qui menaçait de le trahir, sans toutefois parvenir à refréner la douleur.

« Putain. » Finit-il par souffler en s'affaissant davantage, arqué par la taillade qui s'étendait sur sa cuisse.

Mirajane accourut alors, la mine soucieuse et le téléphone collé à l'encolure.

« Ça va, Luxus ? »

La teinte marmoréenne qu'avait pris sa peau lui criait que non, mais malgré cela, il opina gravement, avant de se laisser retomber contre l'appui-tête, les sourcils froncés. Elle souffla un « je dois te laisser Kinana », raccrocha et s'approcha précipitamment de l'homme. Immédiatement, elle constata l'échec et grimaça, réfractaire à l'idée de devoir déshabiller le leader de la Raijinshuu.

Instinctivement, elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front ; sa température semblait légèrement élevée, mais Mirajane mit cela sur le compte de la douleur. Dans un soupir contrit, elle se décida à saisir le taureau par les cornes et entoura la ceinture du jean de ses longs doigts hésitants. Amorphe entre ses mains, il ne réagit pas sur l'instant.

« Il va falloir que tu m'aides. »

Le colosse ouvrit un oeil las, puis poussa sur ses reins en une grimace explicite ; la torture que ses membres lui exprimait sous la pression du jean paralysait sa réflexion et il n'eut même pas le réflexe de charrier le mannequin.

« Ça va pas être agréable. »

D'un geste brusque, elle tira sur le pantalon ; la mâchoire du mage trembla et il se cambra sur le sofa.

« Bordel ! »

Son thorax s'agitait de remous paniqués, ricochets de la souffrance qui l'avait submergé. Le tissu sur les genoux, il se retrouvait en caleçon, la peau sanguinolente et la fierté cachée.

« C'est vraiment pas beau. » Déclara Mirajane.

L'entaille barrait son muscle, comme un macabre sourire dessiné à l'encre vermillon, le sang glissait par gouttes éparses, et menaçait d'entacher le cuir de bon goût. En se levant d'un bond, et sans jouer des hanches comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle sentait un regard, l'immaculée se précipita à la salle de bain.

Luxus toisait la meurtrissure avec mépris, presque répugné à l'idée d'avoir été blessé. Il tâta le rebord boursouflé de la plaie et contint avec mal la plainte que ce mouvement lui inspirait, alors que son acolyte revenait, une bassine d'eau chaude entre les mains et des petites serviettes en équilibre sur une épaule délicate.

« Je suis désolée pour la lessive, mais il faut éponger tout ce sang. »

L'opaline posa son chargement, glissa la cuve aux pieds de Luxus, avant de l'aider à retirer intégralement son bas. Elle s'installa sur la table basse, face à l'homme, tissus-éponge prêts à être utilisés. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle attrapa le creux de son genou afin de positionner son mollet sur ses cuisses, mais n'émit aucun son. D'un coup de pied, elle plaça le récipient sous son membre dans un flottement bruyant, y trempa un morceau de serviette et entreprit d'essuyer les bavures rougeâtres.

« Alors, Lisana a peur du sang. » Lâcha-t-il essentiellement pour meubler.

L'aînée hocha la tête.

« Personne n'est au courant. Et elle préfère que ce soit ainsi… Enfin, bon, ça se comprend, dans une famille de mage, ça n'aide pas. »

Elle passa le tissu humide contre l'entaille et un frisson secoua Luxus.

« Je compte sur toi pour ne rien cafter à la guilde.

\- A qui veux-tu que je le dise ? »

L'opaline eut un sourire mutin avant de se concentrer à sa tâche. L'entreprise dura un moment, mais la jeune femme finit par se redresser, satisfaite de son travail. En levant les yeux, elle croisa le mordoré ardent de Luxus, voilé d'une douleur cruelle, mais éclatant par leur intensité. Avec une réaction trop rapide pour être sincère, la démone déclara simplement :

« Ça a arrêté de saigner... Où sont les bandes ? »

Luxus désigna du menton une boîte derrière elle, que la jeune femme attrapa, et lui demanda :

« Il y a des médocs avec. Passe-les moi s'il te plaît. »

Elle obéit, non sans jeter un regard suspicieux à l'inscription.

« Des analgésiques ? Tu es sûr que tu peux les prendre ?

— J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau. »

Strauss se leva, sourcils froncés dans une transparence risible alors qu'elle faisait un rapide tour à la cuisine. Elle prépara la boisson, comme il le lui avait intimé ; elle n'appréciait pas son manque de politesse (les habituels "merci", "je vous en prie" et autres banalités qui huilaient ses conversations grinçaient de leurs absences), mais elle se courbait pour ses moindres désirs — parce qu'elle était ainsi, affable et bonne lorsque ses compagnons de besogne souffraient. Quand bien même Luxus avait abusé de sa patience, quand bien même il avait forcé ses lèvres à épouser les siennes, quand bien même il continuait de brûler sa vie, accélérait.

Et quand bien même Mirajane était inlassable face aux pics, la fumée qui nappait la pièce d'un semblant de brouillard à son retour la consuma dans un élan de brusquerie.

La cigarette — effroyable coupable — fut arrachée à la bouche de l'orgueilleux et écrasée au fond d'un cendrier nacré. A l'instant où le cylindre avait quitté la douceur de ses chairs, Luxus s'était figé.

« Je pensais que t'étais plus en colère !

— Je te soigne, compte pas sur moi pour le cautionner.

— Alors embrasse-moi. »

Le ton trop sérieux tranchait avec le sourire mutin qu'il affichait. D'abord surprise, l'opaline se figea pour le regarder. Puis lorsqu'elle sentit un malaise alourdir leur échange, elle tendit l'eau au mage et retourna à sa tâche — à savoir, panser la cuisse blessée, sans se préoccuper de sa sommation.

« Arrête avec ça. Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

Luxus ne répondit pas et glissa un comprimé salvateur sur sa langue, avant de la faire couler à l'aide d'une rasade fraîche. Ensuite, ses yeux remontèrent les gestes précis de la démone et le soin qu'elle prenait à enrouler sa cuisse dans des bandages, avec un désintérêt tout feint. La scène l'amusa, mais il n'en montra rien. Il préféra plutôt reprendre la discussion, et déclara très explicitement :

« Je n'ai eu aucun regrets à lâcher ma cigarette l'autre jour. »

Mirajane se redressa brusquement, l'étonnement se reflétait dans l'océan immobile de ses iris et la douceur de son attitude s'estompait au profit d'une stupeur brutal. Ses mains rompirent le contact qui les liait et son buste recula sous l'influence d'une expiration pressée.

Sa bouche tenta de balbutier quelques paroles surprises et embarrassées, mais le timbre de sa voix se secouait lentement et l'empêchait de formuler des propos cohérents.

Luxus se redressa sur le canapé, laborieusement, mais avec la tentative futile d'y faire paraître un peu de grâce. Son coude retrouva son seul membre valide et il se pencha autant que possible vers l'opaline sans avoir à grimacer.

« Mirajane, aide-moi. »

La jeune femme resta coite une seconde, avant de s'écarter doucement, en fuyant sur le côté pour se relever, et se placer hors de portée.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider.

— Bien sûr que si. »

Mirajane jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à l'homme, avant de piquer un fard en se retournant. L'échine tremblante, une main venait cacher son embarras avec délicatesse, en étoupant ses yeux de l'insupportable vision de l'homme à demi-nu. Malgré tout, sa mémoire ne se montrait pas aussi conciliante, et quelques clichés perturbants surgissaient sur l'écran de ses paupières closes.

La jeune femme glapit. Elle était presque soulagée de la blessure qui alitait son coéquipier ; ainsi il était incapable de se mouvoir jusqu'à elle ; elle était gardée loin d'une quelconque tentation ou étreinte, rassérénée par cette idée de distance.

Cependant, elle déchanta malheureusement lorsqu'elle entendit le grincement trop familier du cuir derrière elle, et fit volte-face dans la seconde.

Luxus tentait bien difficilement de se lever. La jambe tendue pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure, l'entreprise ne semblait pas simple et avec un seul bras, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

En mettant précipitamment de côté ses considérations personnelles, Mirajane se pressa vers lui.

« Ne te lève pas, enfin ! »

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, juste une inquiétude prononcée alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui pour l'inviter au repos. En la voyant ainsi paniquée, l'homme eut un rictus narquois, puis s'affala à nouveau dans son sofa, Mirajane plus proche qu'il n'avait pu l'espérer.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de son erreur, il était déjà trop tard. Le mage avait saisi son coude avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et susurrait à son oreille, pour la énième fois :

« Essayons, Mira. »

Son simple toucher et le souffle qui glissa contre son tympan suffirent à ébranler son cœur. L'organe tressautait vigoureusement contre ses côtes, douloureux et fragile ; Mirajane était certaine que si ce petit jeu durait trop longtemps, il allait se briser en échardes sanglantes, lui perçant les poumons par la même occasion.

D'une caresse trop tendre pour être repoussée, Luxus remonta la courbe douce de sa mâchoire, du bout des doigts. L'opaline tressaillit en fermant les yeux, aussi fortement qu'elle le pouvait.

« S'il te plaît, non... »

Sa paume tremblante se posa contre le poignet de l'homme afin d'arrêter son ascension étourdissante et elle trouva le courage d'ouvrir à nouveau les paupières. La vague de son regard plongea fébrilement vers les soleils de Luxus, avant de baisser fermement vers sa bouche qui s'avançait dangereusement, et sa main serra le membre valide de l'homme.

« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Difficilement, elle s'écarta et glissa jusqu'à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Ses doigts plièrent nerveusement le jupon saphir de sa robe en un ourlet instinctif. Elle sentait le regard insistant sur sa joue, et plaça automatiquement une mèche pour l'intercepter, d'une mimique presque enfantine.

« Mira… J'ai besoin d'arrêter, mais ma volonté seule ne m'aidera pas. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, par réflexe, puis tenta de se rapprocher sans paraître trop insistant.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Mirajane…

— Je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas moral de faire ça bon sang, Luxus ! »

Il se retrouva soufflé, complètement écrasé par ses préoccupations futiles et étranges.

« Mais qui se préoccupe de la morale ?

— Moi ! »

Mirajane se leva subitement, furieuse et prête à tempêter plus que de mesure. Luxus n'osa prononcer un mot suite à cette déclaration et la regarda, coit, rafraîchi par la colère de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'ajouterait rien à son argumentaire appauvri, elle dit simplement :

« Je vais… » Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le salon à la recherche d'une occupation. Ne trouvant rien, elle ajouta : « Faire quelque chose dans la cuisine… »

Puis elle disparut en étant avalée par la porte.

La première chose que la démone fit dans la petite pièce à vivre des Raijinshuu fut d'immerger son visage sous le tumulte de l'eau fraîche. Ainsi calmée des ardeurs de Luxus à la mettre dans son lit sans protestation, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en bois clair, qui couina sous son poids, tout en lui permettant de se lover confortablement.

Mirajane trouvait la tournure des événements totalement éreintante. Sa journée avait était si brusquée qu'elle peinait à se rappeler comment elle avait débuté — elle avait le vague souvenir d'emplettes avec sa sœur et de croissants chauds, mais c'était bien tout qui lui revenait. En tous cas, il n'était même pas midi et elle se retrouvait dans la cuisine de son plus téméraire prétendant, l'âme patraque et les principes renversés.

Un soupir souleva la poussière et la jeune femme renversa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Le cas du dragon qui somnolait sûrement à côté endiguait son esprit de soucis.

Elle posa l'index contre sa tempe pour tenter d'apaiser les sifflements de sa bise intérieure, et essaya d'éclaircir son esprit avec quelques inspirations douces. L'opaline parvint à synthétiser quelques points simples : premièrement, Luxus devait arrêter de fumer au plus tôt. Deuxième, il demandait son aide pour y parvenir. Troisièmement, il fallait qu'elle abandonne sa vertu au profit de sa guérison, choix qu'elle ne parvenait définitivement pas à faire.

Le schéma avait beau sembler épuré, elle ne trouvait pas de solutions pour s'y emboîter convenablement. La tenancière ne pouvait pas accepter l'offre scabreuse de l'alité, c'était à contre-courant de tout ce en quoi elle croyait, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser en état. Sa générosité naturelle galopait continuellement à travers ses pensées pour le lui rappeler.

Instinctivement elle se mordit la lippe en se relevant, et entreprit de mettre de l'eau à chauffer — le thé parvenait toujours à lui apporter du discernement. Elle fouilla dans les placard, tout en cherchant la résolution du problème ; elle ne pouvait pas demander d'aide au mage, il lui sauterait dessus pour toute réponse.

Le clapotis de l'eau chaude la sortit de ses pensées et la jeune femme versa le liquide brûlant dans une tasse de céramique pastel. Elle y plongea un sachet à infuser et attendit, profitant de la vue qu'offrait une fenêtre sur le jardin arrière. Elle laissa la lumière légère qui filtrait des nuages réchauffer sa peau confuse et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. C'était amer, mais Mirajane y fit à peine attention. Tout ce sur quoi elle pouvait se pencher à présent était l'addiction de Luxus à la cigarette.

« Tu ne m'en as pas fait ? » Susurra-t-on à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'immaculée fit volte-face, surprise. Luxus, de nouveau couvert par quelques couches épaisses, se tenait relativement gracieusement dans l'embrasure de la porte. D'un pas un poil claudiquant, il s'approcha un peu d'elle. La démone, toujours effarée par sa présence, murmura sans qu'il ne puisse l'entendre :

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever... »

Elle recula pour lui laisser une libre marge de manœuvre jusqu'à ce que son échine rencontre les carreaux glacées. Mirajane réprima un frisson et prit une gorgée chaude de sa boisson. En le voyant sortir une tasse, elle déclara poliment :

« Il reste de l'eau dans la casserole. »

Il hocha la tête, sans lui répondre ; agir de la sorte semblait trop naturel pour être réel.

Il balançait maladroitement sa jambe rigide d'avant en arrière pour se servir un thé, s'agrippant constamment à la bordure du poste de travail pour ne pas flancher. Il serra l'anse fortement en regardant flotter le petit sachet, adossé sans soucis d'effort contre l'évier, feintant l'absorption avec un jeu de maître.

Luxus lança un regard bref à la timorée ; elle se tenait contre la fenêtre, le nez plongé dans son breuvage et les yeux fuyants. Mirajane semblait totalement effrayée par son arrivée, et une chose était sûre : il la bouleversait.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ravala son sourire narquois et laissa la céramique dans son dos. En croisant les bras, il lui dit simplement :

« Une fois encore. Essayons une fois et je te laisse tranquille si tu ne le veux tout de même pas. Un simple baiser. »

Ses deux saphirs retrouvèrent les pupilles de l'homme dans une étreinte furtive, et elle serra le récipient contre sa poitrine, émue et immobile.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... »

Son cœur était pris d'une passion nouvelle, bouleversé par la résolution simpliste qu'il lui apportait. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Si ce n'était rien qu'une fois, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal… Mirajane se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, déstabilisée par ses propres pensées ; il était hors de question de céder maintenant — pas après la véritable bataille qu'elle avait mené contre la cigarette. Le thé ébouillantait sa poitrine tant elle pressait la tasse contre ses vêtements, et ce contact douloureux lui permettait de garder les idées claires.

« Je ne peux pas, pas après… Désolée. »

La conclusion était précipitée, et la raison n'avait rien de petit ; le regard profond de son interlocuteur faisait tressauter les gonds avec lesquels elle gardait sa vertu sauve. Alors Mirajane préféra la fuite aux aveux et quitta précipitamment la pièce, en posant furieusement son thé sur la table claire au centre de la pièce. Ses enjambées la portèrent dans son escapade, alors que ses yeux furetaient en accord avec sa démarche et que sa bouche croassait quelques excuses confuses.

* * *

 **Cette fiction n'est pas de la grande littérature. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de terriblement sérieux. Je l'écris lentement, avec des fautes et des inexactitudes. Ça peut veut déplaire, ça peut vous plaire. Très bien.**

 **Je ne sais même pas quoi vous demander. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'étaler. Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
